


Whispers

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Short One Shot, You do not have permission to post to another site, drabble?, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Mycroft loves Greg's voice, but he loves whispers the best.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one as I try to catch up with this thing. Real life got in the way....

Mycroft likes Gregory’s voice. The man is very expressive, his estuary English accent delivered in a gravelly timbre when he’s roused, husky with passion. It is Gregory’s **whispers** that Mycroft loves the most. His voice can be a gentle murmur in his lover’s ear, a mumble of unintelligible sleepiness in the morning, a breathy exhale of need, and Mycroft adores them all. 

Mycroft’s favourite time is early morning, when they both wake too early to rise and not early enough to go back to sleep. So they lie in the shadows of the dawn-blessed room, under covers either cosy in winter or cool in summer, safe in each other's company before the day begins, and both men wish these moments would last forever. Greg considers that if he dies and ends up in an afterlife, this is what Heaven would be for him. Somewhere comfy and warm, his lover snuggled close, murmured conversations in the dim light, whispers in each other’s ears, held safe in arms that convey their love more than words ever can.


End file.
